147 no 146 days
by my sister's loom
Summary: Destiel! Cas is dead and Dean doesn't handle it so well, so how will he react to he angel returning with no explanation? little one shot but might turn into more if you guys are interested please r&r rated t for language I guess (Dean has a potty mouth...)


**Woo... I have been slacking with my writing. Well Supernatural is coming back tomorrow and I've had this idea floating in my head for awhile so I banged out this story to get it to you all before the show starts. As of now this is just a one shot but I feel like I could keep going with it if people are interested. So please review =]**

 **note: Dean's little speech is very much based off Buffy the vampire slayer, Spike's speech to Buffy when she comes back in season 6.**

 **Also it's fanfiction so I sadly do not own supernatural, though I am the proud owner of a Castiel plushie so that's something!**

 **now on to the actual story...**

Out of everything he has been through this was not the way Dean Winchester thought he would go out: vampires. Really? Ok yes, Dean knew he was being reckless when he ran off to kill a nest by himself without letting Sammy know where he was going but honestly, he had faced much worse so what was a couple (alright a dozen) vamps?

Dean found himself surrounded and wounded, sure he had taken out a few of the fang-toothed bastards but not without some personal injury. This would be his down fall, and if Dean was being honest with himself he was fine with it.

Yes, Dean still felt the need to care for Sammy, but now his brother had Jack, a Nephilim, whom would protect Sam. Dean was tiered, he knew he had lost the fight. Covered in blood, not all which belonged to his enemies, left eye swollen almost shut and his machete across the room Dean closed his eyes and did something he hadn't done in a long while; prayed.

Though Dean did not pray for rescue, forgiveness, or redemption, he simply prayed to Castiel. Hoping he would end up wherever the angel had. It had been a long time since the angel passed and there had been no way of bringing him back. Perhaps this is what drove the eldest Winchester to act irrational and have no regards for his own life.

"Dean!" A low gravelly voice rang out, and Dean could see a bright blue light even through his closed eyes. Slowly He opened them to see the owner of that voice walk over to him and place two fingers on his forehead healing Dean completely.

"Dean" the voice man spoke again only this time softer, but it seemed just as terrified.

"Cas…" Dean carefully breathed out, as if speaking the man's name would cause him to disappear. "Am I …dead?" He asked seemly hopeful.

"No Dean, I got to you just in time. You were being very reckless, why isn't Sam with you?" Cas's voice sound equal to that of a disappointed parent. Those words didn't seem to hit Dean though, he just kept staring at Cas. Cas in all his angel glory, crouched down in front of Dean in his long tan trench coat and messy black hair.

Cas is really here, and I am not dead, Dean thought staring intently at the angel. Slowly Dean reached out and grabbed onto Cas's arm. Dean's body seemed to act on its own as it pulled Cas into what would be a bone crushing hug had the other man been human.

"You're alive." Dean held on to Cas tightly as he spoke fearing if he let go he would wake up and Cas would be gone. Though most of Dean's dreams of Cas coming back did not start out this way. Hell, none of them ever started out with him almost dying an Cas being the one who saved him. "You're really back man, mojo and all. Full angel not dead, whole in your body, Cas." Dean rambled on still not letting go of Cas.

Cas pulled back ever so slightly so he could look in the man's emerald eyes that were begging to shine with moisture. "Dean, how long have I been dead?" Cas ask tilting his head to the side.

"147 days…. Well 146 since today doesn't count anymore" Dean spoke softly still holding onto the angel's arms. Cas just stared at Dean, it didn't feel like he had been gone for that long and he had no idea how he was brought back and why now.

"Dean, did you bring me back?" Cas asks cautiously, but the moment he saw how Dean's face dropped as well as his hands that were once clinging onto Cas's arms he knew he should have never asked the Winchester.

"I tried… Damnit Cas I really did." Dean looked down at the space between them. "I saved you too, every night in my dreams." Dean's voice was starting to shake and slowly he lifted his head to look in those piercing blue eyes. "Every night I'd save you, I 'd be stronger, or faster, or just better, and I saved you. Though I guess when it counts I couldn't." Dean forced out a chuckle as he stared into those eyes he thought he'd never get to see again.

This time Cas was the one to close the gap and pulled Dean in close for a hung. "It's ok Dean" Cas whispered into the other man's ear. This caused the hunter to finally break and he let out a painful sob.

"I saved you, and every morning after I'd saved you, you were still gone, so every day I'd try to bring you back just to fail and then save you again the next night only to realize in the morning it was a dream. 146 times Cas, I saved you and you still weren't back" Dean choked out holding tightly onto the angel. Cas was here, alive, and Dean was in his arms.

"Dean I'm back now, it will be alright." Cas spoke softly and began to stroke the hunter's hair in a soothing manor, he had picked up from one of those romantic movies Dean claimed he hated. As Dean regained control over his breathing he looked up at Cas and placed both hands on either side of the angel's face.

"You're really Castiel, you're really my Cas, and we're really both alive" Dean spoke with no emotion of hope in his voice, his eyes were intensely focused on those of the angel's just waiting for something horrible to happen. Waiting for this miracle to just be some cruel trick.

"Yes Dean. I am Castiel. I am your Cas. We are both very much alive." Cas repeated calmly, though as he said the words 'your Cas' his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't quite sure what Dean had meant by calling him 'my Cas' but now was not the time for such questions Dean was still in a stake of shock. Dean slowly pulled Cas's face close to his and moved in as well closing the distance and firmly placing his lips on the angel's. After a brief moment Dean pulled back but only enough so his lips were free, he rested his forehead against Cas's and still held onto both sides of the angel's face.

"This is real?" Dean whispered stroking a wide- eyed Cas's cheek with his right thumb as he peered into the other man's eyes.

"Yes Dean, this is real" Cas replied and closed the gap between their months once more. This time the kiss lasted longer and had the two men exploring each other's mouths. Dean at this point was practically sitting in Cas's lap and as the broke apart for air Cas held Dean close.

"Promise me I will never wake up to you being gone again" Dean breathlessly whispered. The look in his eyes was not one of hope but fear. He was terrified more than anything to lose Cas again.

"Dean I can't make that promise, you know that" Cas tried to comfort the man in his arms. Dean let out a small sign but kissed Cas softly, which Cas turned into another, though shorter, make out session trying to show Dean that he wanted to stay with him no matter what.

"I'll save you next time Cas, I promise. That way you will always been there every morning, it won't be a dream anymore. I will save you every night just like I have for the past 146 nights, only these ones will count." Dean spoke with such conviction Cas couldn't help but let a smile cross his face.

"Ok Dean." Cas spoke softly still and placed a quick kiss to the hunter's lips. When they broke apart Cas saw a true smile form on Dean's face. For the first time since Cas had walked into the nest full of vampires and a half dead Dean, Dean's eyes dance with excitement as he leaned in for yet another kiss from his angel.

"I am never going to give up a chance to do this for the rest of my life" Dean mused as he kissed Cas again thinking over all those times he had been too dumb to make a move. Now that Cas was back Dean was determined to show the angel just what he really meant to him, and by the way Cas kept kissing back it seemed that he was on the same page and was definitely fine with Dean's new plan.

"We should probably let Sam know that we are both alright" Cas finally spoke bringing Dean out of his daydreams. Dean begrudgingly rose and held out a hand to help the angel up, who didn't need help but took the hand anyways. Together they walked out of the vamps' nest hand in hand.

 **I just love Dean and Cas so much... If you want to see where this story goes and make me think more about it let me know, otherwise stay tuned for more one shots.**


End file.
